Sin Sentido
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Kyle solía pensar que no valía la pena arriesgarse tanto por una relación sin sentido. Una relación basada en un juego de miradas que terminaba en la consumación de sus instintos. Un romance ocultado bajo el disfraz de una amistad. KylexStan.


Advertencias: Lime(creo?), no tiene mucha trama, y yaoi. Kyle SEMEEEE. Y tal como dice el titulo no tiene sentido(¿?)

Disclaimer: South park es del sexón de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

…. _Este va dedicado a mi querida __Red-chan__, gracias por inspirarme linda, es muy corto pero espero que te guste… además ya hacía falta un poco de Kyan por acá._

…_._

**Sin ****Sentido.**

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Stan?

Kyle apartó la vista de su propio libro de algebra al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba las gruesas gafas que se le habían deslizado casi hasta la punta de su fina nariz moteada por incontables pecas que resaltaban con la palidez de su piel.

Ambos se encontraban en la desordenada habitación de Stan; Kyle yacía sentado en la silla de la computadora girada directamente hacia Stan, el cual reposaba boca abajo con su propio libro abierto frente a un rostro que reflejaba una inquietante impotencia, obviando el hecho de que no comprendía ni un ápice de aquella lección.

—En realidad no entiendo nada de estas mierdas—admitió molesto, frunciendo el entrecejo, para después cerrar su libro de golpe en un sonoro estrépito que retumbó en la silenciosa habitación.

Stan sonrió nerviosamente y volteó el rostro hacia Kyle para contemplarlo. Una de esas miradas, aquellas miradas, tan intensas que Kyle llegaba a creer que Stan podía observar el mismísimo centro de su alma.

Eran esos los momentos en que Kyle no tenía idea de que rumbo estaba tomando su apego por Stan. Aquella relación careciente de sentido que se basaba más que en un simple afecto de compañerismo, un vínculo que traspasaba más allá de las limitantes barreras de la amistad, sólo lograba… confundirlo.

Sus ojos lo contemplaban expectantes, muy, muy abiertos, mostrando la intensidad del azul de su iris suntuosa, con aquellas pupilas dilatadas muy fijas en las suyas. Como si observarlo no fuera una respuesta a sus palabras o a sus acciones, si no como un acto reflejo de mero instinto.

—Te explicaré de nuevo—susurró Kyle soltando un suspiro fatigoso. Tal vez Kyle se cansaba de explicarle la lección una y otra vez, pero un hecho que jamás le fastidiaría era la manera en que Stan se cohibía al tener que admitir que no comprendía ni un simple ejercicio de algebra.

Stan se giró sobre sí mismo para quedar con la espalda contra el colchón, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para ocultar el brillo hostil que comenzaba a reflejarse en sus orbes.

— ¿Es cierto que volviste con Rebecca?

Stan se sorprendió de haberlo preguntado finalmente, pero se mordió los labios reprimiendo un jadeo que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta en el instante en que Kyle se posicionó _inofensivamente_ sobre él, hundiendo ligeramente la cama con su peso.

—No, no volvería con ella jamás—respondió Kyle en su oído, provocándole un violento estremecimiento a Stan al advertir como el cálido aliento de Kyle al carcajear por lo bajo golpeteaba contra su piel, ruborizándole las mejillas involuntariamente.

— ¿Por qué? —en el rostro de Stan se formó una mueca de placer al advertir como Kyle comenzaba a besar su cuello con suavidad, para posteriormente aumentar el ritmo dándole leves mordidas que dejaban rojizas marcas en su piel.

— ¿No crees que ya es demasiado obvio que no tenga ojos para alguien que no seas tú?

—Buena respuesta—musitó Stan al sentir las traviesas manos de Kyle explorar su pecho por debajo de su camiseta de un colorido estampado infantil de Terrance & Phillip. La favorita de Kyle.

—Es la respuesta que siempre te doy cuando lo preguntas—respondió Kyle buscando su boca con el ferviente deseo arrasando con sus cuerpos, consumiéndolos como si tratase de un fuego abrasador.

Definitivamente, Kyle no tenía idea alguna sobre el camino que tomaba, no obstante el destino al que había decidido llegar con Stan parecía ser un lugar muy agradable.

Y eso no le molestaba.

Aun a pesar de que no tuviera sentido.

….

**OMG! Terminé. Losé debería estar escribiendo Besos Corrompidos… soy una irresponsable por escribir esto(¿)… aun así ya tengo dos capítulos listos… sólo me falta transcribirlos, LALALALA.**

**Espero que te guste Red-chan! y a quienes lo lean tambien lol!**


End file.
